Naaya Uzumaki Namikaze (NUN)
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: A girl from our world who died, woke up in a suicidal 5 year old girl's body in the orphanage. Taking the 5 year old girl's role, she struggles to survive the pain in the Naruto-verse, taking on the role as Naruto's elder sister. Good!Orochimaru,Good!Akatsuki, Good!Danzo, Non-Uchiha Massacre, Konoha(Mostly civilians)Bashing. Itachi x OC
1. Chapter 1- New world, new body

So, I read a fanfic about Naruto's older sister and now I get obsessed by it, so why not add someone who can protect and feed Naruto?

And sorry about other updates. I just got an idea and immediately want to write it. I got this inner-writer spark when I was even 2nd grade. So, I found the book I wrote here. The title of it is the' Blue Bird Of Paradise'... It's a story of 'love at first sight'.If you don't want to read it, skip it and start reading the real story below the line.

Once, there was a guy named George, who was poor.

The dude got lost because he was stupid and ended up in front of a gate

He looked up and saw that this place's name is 'Blue Bird Of Paradise'

He opened the gate and his eyes widened because of the magical beauty inside.

And inside, there stood a woman who looks angelic. She wore a pure white plain dress that compliments her blonde hair

He fell in love immediately and she looked at him shocked. The Bird which was on her finger flew away in panic. The girl tried to ran away but the guy stopped her.

Her name is Flur.(A/N: I don't even know. Probably wrong spelling or intentionally) She also fell in love with him and they married, got babies together and George died because he was stabbed to death -Insert Happy smile!

...

What a cruel ending... too fast too... I have a dark sense of humor... -Bang head on desk-

So, I am going to make Naaya, my OC in here, be like Hidan except MUCH MORE quiet, paranoid, not laid back and protective...and of course not a jashinist... Though I might have to change that.

* * *

><p>-Snorts-, I even wonder why am I here? Reincarnated is more of the idea of this cause reborn is a term for someone being in the same body after death. I don't even what to explain my death. But one word: Painful.<p>

I don't even know what is my hair color as I was refused to be taken a bath and gave minimum amount of food. It's getting a bit annoying being dirty here in the orphanage. I often get beaten because of my similarities with someone who they call the 'Demon Brat'. I figured that he must be around here so I searched the whole orphanage but I often got caught. I stole a butcher knife from the kitchen, tore my dress off so that I could tie the knife under my failure of a dress and I am itching to use them and stab them with it. I keep this knife under my pillow for safety. I still have my memories intact along with the girl's one

On my bed, there is my name, Naaya. I was supposed to be dead but when I woke up, I was in the body of a 5 year old. I got some memories of the original soul of this body.

'Why do I deserve this?', 'What did I even do?', 'I think it's better if I just died'.

Harsh life for just a 5 year old. So, I have been living in the body of Naaya. No last name. I think that when I got to Naaya's body, the Kyūbi attack had already happened. I don't even know what do I look like because of all the dirt I have around my body. I bought-coughstolecough- a gigantic book,a pencil and an eraser to write down everything in english of the original plot of Naruto because as I was 6, I learnt that I was in the Naruto-verse. Just in case if someone wants to steal it, then they'll have to understand english.

Good thing I already learnt Japanese as I was a half. Years past already and I am already 8. I don't even know where in the Naruto-verse's plot am I.

I sneaked outside of the orphanage, making my footstep soft and quiet so that I don't get find out.

"DIE! DEMON BRAT!" I heard chants of something like that and pained cries of a little boy. I look at a huge mob that surrounded something so I took out my butcher knife under my dress I got and threw it. I wounded one. They were all drunk and when they heard his cry, they looked at me.

"You-hic- must be a demon-hic- lover" One man staggered to me. I raised an eyebrow and flipped him the bird. It made them more annoyed and pissed.

Due to their drunken state, they can't run fast and they can't walk straight. It's a plus along with their movements are sluggish. I glared at them all and I felt my hair raised

"I-ITS!" One of them shouted

"AKAI -HIC-CHISIO NO -HIC-HABANERO?! I THOUGHT SHE -HIC- WAS DEAD!" Another shouted. A female

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE BOY DATTEGANE!"I shouted…. Oh shit… The tic-mark. I probably am THE Uzumaki Kushina's and THE Namikaze Minato's daughter and THE Uzumaki Naruto's Older sister…. though how come the little girl doesn't know? Didn't she at least spend her first robably like in some fanfics where the elder sister is separated from Naruto and then met with him and in her early life, the older sister got her memory sealed….. it's that isn't it?….-_-

So I looked at the boy, definitely Naruto with his blonde hair…. I never saw a mirror and have no care for it… but I wonder how i look in this body.

I glared harshly at them

"If you dare hurt that boy, I will rip your intestine, feed you the intestine and leave you to die, then I will hunt down all of your families and friends and do the same process to you people. And if they ask why I'm doing that, I will say that you brought this to them!" I shouted in rage. I swiftly ran to them, grabbed my knife harshly off the leg of the drunk dude and stabbed him more with it.

I swung the knife blindly, making them move away as well as making them bleed, stopping right in front of Na-the boy. Just say I don't know.

I tucked the boy behind me and the boy was trembling with fear and he was clinging onto my dirtied and torn rags, they are not even clothes.

"Awe you gonna huwt me?" Naruto asked and I shook my head.

Soon, ANBUs came and got the bitches away. I glared even more harshly at them. 'WHERE THE FUCK WERE THEY AND WHY DID THEY EVEN LEAVE HIM!? DIDN'T THE HOKAGE ASSIGNED THEM TO GUARD US?!' I thought. Being an overprotective and paranoid girl, I shielded Naruto away from them

"It's okay, you can relax now" The dude with the…. I can never know how to distinguish with all the masks. But, I know that's Hatake Kakashi because of his hair.

"Then where were you? HUH!? WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE HIM!?" I shouted, questioning the dude. He flinched and backed off. Soon, The Hokage came. I felt the boy's hold relaxed and ran to the dude.

"Hello, thank you for protecting Naruto. What's your name?" He asked me. I stayed silent for a while, judging the dude before answering

"It's Naaya, ttegane" I said reluctantly, still clutching the knife to my chest, on guard.

"Naaya. Could you come with me?" He asked. My glare still hasn't ceased and nodded slowly, my hair went down and walked with him. The boy was clutching on my rag of a dress. Going closer to me and hiding his face in my dirty dress. I was concerned about that but I let him as the civilians were glaring and muttering curses at us and I hissed at them then cursed them off in english, getting looks by the ANBUs. The ANBU Weasel who I know is Uchiha Itachi because of his hair also and his style of mask, was blocking and catching all of the stuffs thrown at us by them. I inched for my knife but the ANBU weasel saw my hand twitching…. I think before he laid a hand down my hand that was going for my dress. They better worship and bless his soul because once I become a Chunin or a Jōnin, I am going to file a report about the past. So I better graduate faster.

But... About Itachi... didn't he got to ANBU at 11 instead of 9?... Wow, probably a newbie... HOLY SHIT!

* * *

><p>We arrived in the Hokage tower, the receptionist was all hysteric and got crazy. Going all like "GET OUT! KILL THE DEMON BRAT!" I took out my knife and jumped on her, my dress dirtying her but I didn't care, I held my knife at her throat and growled out, still whispering because of innocent, young minds<p>

"Do you want to die?" I asked slowly while whispering/growling. The old man got shocked and wide eyed and pulled me away from her

"She has to die! SHE BROKE THE LAW, 'TTEGANE!" I lied, I am not supposed to know about the law but I will fib them. Making up stories I will come up with

"How do you know about the law?" The old man whispered in my ear, still holding me up by the armpits... It's getting uncomfortable

"Dude, That was real?. I'm just making up so that she will die" I said in disbelieve... Just kidding!

"But yes. You broke the law and the punishment to that is death" He said to her and I grinned evilly. I always had a love for horror and screams of MY victims...I also like Horror movies

She screamed, being taken away by the other ANBU of his.

We went up to his office and he looked at me.

"Your name is Naaya right?-I nodded- Could I have some of your blood for the blood test?" He asked. I nodded, cutting myself with the knife I still held... I will call this knife Machairotis. In greek, which is stabber. Not like all of those unoriginal names like or Knifey.

I gave the blood to him which he called ANBU Dog to check this in the hospital. I stood around for a while, not wanting to dirty anything as I have OCD. The boy was talking to me while I was listening. He introduced himself to me way earlier

"Can you bwe my Nee-chan?" He asked, tilting his head

...SO CUTE!

"Sure" I said, patting his head, smiling a bit.

"Naruto. I want to talk to her alone. Can you leave us for a bit?" The Hokage asked. I'm thinking that the results are back because why else does he needs my blood... Probably I will NOW know who are my parents

"Tell me, Naaya. Do you know who are your parents?" he asked... I shook my head, wrinkling my forehead. Why else? I should know that he is my brother from the original's body.

"Well, your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and your mother is Uzumaki Kushina" He said

"I was called the akai chishio no habanero" I confessed

He chuckled " Your mother was a hot-headed girl whose hair also flew in 9 directions" He said

"Do you and Naruto wish to live in the Namikaze-Uzumaki estate?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah! I will protect him. And whoever wishes to harm him -my eyes were over shadowed by my dirtied hair- They will die" I said in a dark tone, making him scared

* * *

><p>If anyone comments that this fanfic is stupid. Just keep it to your fucking self. No offense, but not to you Guest who just commented that this fanfic is a piece of shit. Go die in a ditch and don't come back, bitch<p>

Dude what the hell even?


	2. Chapter 2- Reflection

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

I was meant to submit this yesterday but I don't really know more ideas so I started it from the top of my imagination!

* * *

><p><strong>Naaya's POV<strong>

Naruto and I were brought... ehem, escorted to our parent's house after all those things. Naruto was still clutching onto my rags and people threw stuffs at me, so I caught the solid ones due to my practice with softball and threw them because I want to. I gave a glare to them... But the ones I missed, Inu-san blocked it for me.

I got bored of course, seeing some women whispering something about us, I yawned and looked at their way.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked them rhetorically. The women stopped whispering, going on their way while scowling

"Old hags" I muttered, not letting the poor kid hear me. But Inu-san looked at me, seeing that they were ninjas with inhuman abilities that apparently is normal in here.

Then, we stopped in front of a gate. Perhaps that no one but the Silver haired dude had seen it and most people are just fucking stupid that they forgot.

"So... it's here?" I asked. Inu-san nodded.

"M'kay" I said before I tried going in. Implied TRIED. I got stopped by Inu-san who told me to draw out blood and swipe it on that symbol there... Oh, that's an Uzumaki symbol...

I took out Machairotis and cut a smudge bit of my fingers. Just to make it until it bleeds. I swiped my fingers over the symbol in the center, middle of the gate. It opened after that. I tucked in Machairotis before I looked inside to see a bunch of weeds around and hey... Is that a dead body?

I blocked the view with my body away from Naruto's innocent eyes so he wouldn't bawl his eyes out. I lead him to the door and when I touched the door with my bloodied finger, it opened... so you have to swipe your blood again eh? What a waste of blood. Make like an eye scanner or a butt scanner... though that is pretty gross... I meant the one similar to the dude in Monster VS Aliens. Eh, I might make it because I used to be able to make anything from the scratch. But it took years for me to practice what I want and dissemble every single thing at the same time memorizing it.

After I led him inside the room I closed the door a bit slightly.

"Inu-san. There was a corpse just slightly behind those bushes. Can you go check it out?" I asked and he nodded. Disappearing the ninja way. I opened the door to see Naruto looking at a family portrait... Wait... is that... me? There is Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, me and Hatake Kakashi aka. Inu-san

Eh, not exactly me but the previous Naaya before I stole her body. Technically, she wanted to. And I didn't want to. So probably she is up there somewhere with Kushina and Minato... Now that I think about it, I don't want a flasher as my father.

Eh, the wonders of this world.

I hummed the tune of fukkireta. I don't remember the lyrics but only the tune. I am okay at humming but I suck at singing. I would break a glass every single time... I think I would use my voice as a weapon. **Ninpo: Banshī no Sakebi( Banshee Scream)**. I would sing of course. -Evil smirk- But fill my lungs with chakra. It's basically as useless as Tobito's Frilled neck lizard jutsu. Don't really remember because duhhhh, I can't use computer, internet or anything! It's just the starting.

"Nee-chwan? You'we smiling is scawy" I heard Naruto said.

I smiled, walking over to him and patted him on the head

"See them? They're our parents. Namikaze Minato, the Kiiroi Senko(Yellow Flash) and the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. The Akai Chishio no Habanero(Red Hot Habanero)" I said, pointing to each person as I described them... I looked at me in the picture mostly. Huh, so that's what I looked like when I was 5 and clean./

"The Yondaime Hokage is ouw daddy? Wow! But whose that?" Naruto said amazed but later on asked with a confused face

"Yeah and I don't know" I said

"What wewe they wike?" He asked. I knew what he is asking. Our parents

"...I don't know. I don't remember" I confessed. Inu-san looked at me. Before, he was looking at the picture.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"... I was too young to remember. And I hadn't even have time to reminisce the memories of our parents because I was too busy running away from idiots" I said

" What's re-remin-" Naruto asked started

"Reminisce. It's when you say remembering. I don't really recall any of my memories" I said.

"Naaya. Do you mind if I check you for seals after you take a bath?" He asked. I nodded and head straight towards the bathroom... well, I was searching for it. Oh, there it is

I removed my rags and placed it in the shower room for me to not dirty the floor any more. I placed Machairotis on the sink and took a long bath. I mean, who doesn't when they haven't even taken a bath for 3-4 years? I took a long scrub at my body with soap, cleaning off the dirt away from me. Welll.. I think I did take a bath without any of shampoo, conditioner nor soap. Just took a long shower beneath the rain.

I haven't even look at my reflection at all cause I didn't even care and I am not allowed to. I combed out anything stuck in my hair and after I was finished I added shampoo and scrubbed my hair. I might have to scrub my body again because of the dirt that clung onto my skin from my hair. The shampoo by the way smells like Lily. Ironic that my previous life's name is Lily... Gay, I know.

I added shampoo after that... but I might have to take Naruto a bath too. I opened the shower door and stepped out of it, even with shampoo in my hair. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I opened the door to the bathroom slightly and looked around

"Naruto! Come here!" I shouted.

"Okay!" A shout came and I heard footsteps coming over and getting louder. Inu-san was also following. I grimaced at the dirtied floor.

"Inu-san. Could you try and find some clothes that would fit us?" I asked and he nodded. Disappearing... again.

"Naruto. Take off your clothes" I said gently to him after we got in the bathroom. He took off his clothes. I took his clothes from his hands and led him to the shower. Dumping his clothes on the floor in the shower, I gave him a loofa and he helped me scrub off the stuff clinging on his skin. I also scrubbed his hair after I was done. Washing his hair along with mine, I massaged his head. He probably needs it after all the stress at the young age... I wonder how he handled his teething process.

I also added conditioner after washing off the shampoos in our hair. I made sure to only apply at the hair. Not the scalp. After that I washed our bodies again. I had to the work of course. It's his first time taking a bath... I think.

And besides, he's three! THREEE AND ALREADY HAVING STRESS!

After we were done with everything. I dried him with a towel and wrapped him around with it before doing the same process to me. I added another towel to wrap around our heads so the water wouldn't drip anywhere with our hair wet. I heard a knock on the door and I opened the door slightly. I saw clothes in front and I took it, murmuring a thank you before closing the door. I dressed us up before I took my knife and washed it clean and throughly. I would need a knife sharpening stone. But it is still good to use. I held the knife far away from Naruto and took his hand, leading us both out the door.

"You're...done?" Inu-san asked. I nodded and he led us somewhere in our house. I looked at the room he chose. The room is basically cool. Red wallpaper with a white rose on it, a blood red carpet that had a pattern that swirls and a blue wave floor. I had a nice looking white dresser at the side. It looks like the type that had a mirror behind one of the door, a bed with a pattern of different roses but not red as the bed is only red.

"This is your room, Naaya-chan" He said. He closed the door and led us to another door. He opened it and I blinked. I was thinking that it would be all orange

The room mostly consisted of an orange bed similar to mine but with blue covers. It's just like a bed crib. Not really a bed, not really a crib. And it's really big too. Just like mine. He has a large toy box and a dresser also similar to mine but blue color and a wave. His wallpaper is blue with the Uzumaki symbol on some point of it, orange floor but mostly dominated by a large red carpet that looks like bloodied wave. It's all in all, a good design for a room.

I thanked Inu-san after that with Naruto also.

"Also. Hokage-sama told me that I'll be living from now on with you both along with some other trusted ANBUs plus one who are still on their missions. Don't worry. I have a room in here because I was a student of your father." He took out his mask and revealed his face with his own mask. Instead of a boxception, its a maskception.

"So you'we the pewson in that pictuew?" Naruto asked. Inu-san nodded

"Hello, Naruto-kun. My name is Hatake Kakashi" He said while bending down to Naruto's level and patted on his head with an eye smile

"Hewwo!" Naruto said with an adorable smile.

* * *

><p>After all those stuff happened, we headed to our own rooms. Of course, Kakashi had already shown his room after that so we can call out on him just in case.<p>

Knock knock

"Yo?" I asked

A head poked in, it was Kakashi. I bet you thought it was Naruto but noooooo.

"Yes?" I asked

"Could I check?" He asked. Oh, about just now

"M'kay" I said. He started analyzing, putting his hands on my head and I felt a foreign chakra entering. He stopped soon after that and looked at me

"It turns out that you do have one. You can get your memories back but only slowly because of a word trigger" He explained. I nodded. That would be weird to actually experience it.

He patted my head before leaving to the door. But I blinked. SHIT! I FORGOT MY BOOK!

I opened the door to my room abruptly, scaring Kakashi who started to walk away.

"I forgot about my possessions in the orphanage!" I paled. I'll be doomed if someone can read english

"oh! So that's what I was forgetting. Here" He said before pulling out my pencil, eraser and my gigantic book out of nowhere. I had struggled to hold onto the book as I said was around the shoulder of my body. A bit smaller than the book the one in the anime that Tsunade used for researching a method or something after the Sasuke's retrival arc or something?

"Thank you!" I said, bowing down before heading to my room. I sat down on my bed and I looked at my dresser. I gulped. I haven't seen this body's reflection at all except maybe in the puddle. I wonder how I look like now if I looked like that.

I headed to the mirror before hestiantly opening all of the door. After I finally opened the one with the mirror, my eyes widened. So that's why!

I look like Kushina when she was younger except with slitted eyes. Kakashi had gotten the same clothes that it first showed Kushina. The yellow Kimono with green obi, the fish netted sleeves, the dark blue spandex shorts and the auburn colored shoes.

My hair is the color of red yet has a bit of blonde in it. I twirled around to make sure and touched my reflection's face. I laughed sadly... unfortunately for me, this body is even more prettier and would be more sexier than my previous one. -Sigh- How anime makes you a lot prettier, no mini unibrows on most people's hair, and hairless body except when needed. That's too sad

But hey, I don't really care!

I slept after looking at myself in the mirror.


End file.
